


Misgifting

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At any time in those eleven years have I expressed an interest in making my skin silky and lightly scented?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misgifting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sports Night Glee Week drabble tree.

Dan frowned down at the package in his lap. “How long have you known me, Casey?”

"Eleven years?"

"And at any time in those eleven years have I expressed an interest in making my skin silky and lightly scented?"

Casey almost choked on his eggnog. "Not--recently."

"Casey."

"Sorry." Casey picked up the wrapping. "You know what?"

"What?" Dan held the lotion like it might jump out and slather him without warning.

Casey pointed at the label. "In eleven years, you've never had an 'a' on the end of your name, either."

"Oh, for--stop laughing and find the tape!"


End file.
